


Our Crazy Future

by AnaSennen



Series: Crazy Future Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Future, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: Nash Gold Jr desejou vingar-se da Geração dos Milagres e os seus amigos. Para o fazer ele decide usar uma habilidade da sua família que lhe permite as pessoas ver o seu futuro(Porque de que melhor maneira de destruir a vida de alguém do que atraves de os fazer destruir o seu proprio futuro?).O que ele não esperava era a reação daquelas pessoas e quanto elas ficariam unidas mas como foi dito uma vez o futuro é imprevisivel tal e qual como as pessoas o são.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Furihata Kouki/Nebuya Eikichi, Furuhashi Koujirou/Hanamiya Makoto/Hara Kazuya/Seto Kentarou/Yamazaki Hiroshi, Haizaki Shougo/Ishida Hideki, Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou, Haizaki Shougo/Ogiwara Shigehiro, Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei, Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta/Kobori Kouji/Hayakawa Mitsuhiro/Moriyama Yoshitaka/Nakamura Shinya, Mibuchi Reo/Furihata Kouki, Midorima Shintarou/Miyaji Kiyoshi, Miyaji Kiyoshi/Ohtsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi/Takao Kazunari, Sakurai Ryou/Touou High
Series: Crazy Future Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561816
Kudos: 5





	Our Crazy Future

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem e se querem que escreva mais alguma coisa deste universo por favor digam<3

Nash Gold Jr. não estava muito feliz com o resultado do jogo contra Vorpal Swords por isso decidiu usar uma habilidade da sua família em algumas pessoas que são chegadas/odeiam/ temem os Vorpal Swords para tentar os afetar através deles e poder ter a sua vingança.

-Hey Nash-chamou Jason e Nash olhou para ele- Em quem é que vais usar isso?-perguntou curioso e Nash sorriu de lado

-Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio, Haizaki Shogo, Sakurai Ryo, Hanamiya Makoto, Miyaji Kiyoshi e Furihata Kouki-respondeu Nash que pediu ao seu detetive para buscar em quem eles deveriam usar a habilidade

-Boa sorte-disse Jason antes de ir embora

No momento em que Jason saiu, Nash começou a utilizar a habilidade da sua família que consistia em fazer as pessoas verem o seu futuro e quando os Gold a usam as pessoas afetadas maioritariamente destroem o seu futuro. O problema é que como o futuro, de certa maneira, é imprevisível também as reações das pessoas o são.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Furihata não sabia o que se passava mas tinha certeza que tinha adormecido no sofá da casa de Akashi-san durante a celebração por isso não sabia o que fazia nesta enorme sala tão diferente da que estava antes. Ele decidiu passear pela casa e ver se encontrava algo e/ou alguém. Quando chegou à cozinha ele encontrou-se com Hanamiya Makoto e Haizaki Shogo.

-H-hanamiya-san, H-haizaki-san?-perguntou Furihata para confirmar que ele estava a ver bem

-Tch o que queres chihuahua?-perguntou Hanamiya irritado pois num momento ele estava a comer o seu gelado em paz e no outro estava nesta cozinha com o idiota a sua frente

-Tch-foi a única coisa que Haizaki disse pois ele estava muito bem a ver Titanic quando do nada apareceu aqui e ele estava logo naquele momento icônico

-Q-querem explorar a c-casa c-comigo?-perguntou Furihata com medo

Ambos rapazes concordaram e os três continuaram a olhar pela casa sendo que pelo caminho encontraram-se com outras quatro pessoas(Miyaji Kiyoshi, Sakurai Ryo, Kagami Taiga e Kasamatsu Yukio).

-D-desculpem m-mas quem são e-eles?-perguntou Sakurai apontando para um grupo de sete pessoas sentados na sala onde antes Furihata estava

O grupo aproximou-se deles mas não fez barulho nenhum e escutou a conversa daqueles sete.

-Vocês acreditam que aquele filho da puta atreveu-se a dizer que eu deveria estar feliz dele ter me contratado?-resmungou o homem de cabelos prateados encaracolados que lhe chegavam aos ombros

-Pfffft tenho certeza que ele é daqueles que só vê as fotos dos empregados e não a sua experiência-disse um homem de cabelos laranja amarrados num rabo de cavalo

-Quererás dizer que ele quer saber a experiência na cama dos seus empregados-traduziu o homem de cabelos negros amarrados numa trança que lhe chegava ao fim das costas

-Podes sempre dizer ao Shuuzo-nii para te ajudar-disse um homem de cabelos castanhos que lhe chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros

-Eu estou tão orgulhoso de ti Ryo, minha pequena serpente-disse o homem de cabelos prateados limpando uma lágrima invisível do rosto fazendo todos rirem

-Muito engraçado Shogo-disse Ryo rindo

Haizaki e Sakurai olharam-se um para o outro pois eles não se pareciam nem um pouco em personalidade.

-Aonde foi parar as tuas desculpas e personalidade tímida?-perguntou o homem de cabelos vermelhos que estavam amarrados num coque perfeito

-Não sei mas se quiseres saber podes sempre unirte a mim e aos meus esposos hoje a noite-respondeu Ryo sorrindo de lado e todos se riram com a cara de nojo que o homem de cabelos vermelhos fez

-Não obrigada já me basta os fetiches dos meus esposos-disse o homem de cabelos vermelhos

-Já agora Kouki quando é que os teus esposos irão voltar?-perguntou o homem de cabelos negros longos olhando para outro homem de cabelos castanhos mas estes chegavam a meio das costas e eram ligeiramente ondulados

-Reo-chan disse que chegaria hoje a noite, Eikichi disse que estaria aqui na hora do almoço, Kotarou chegará amanhã, Chihiro no momento em que conseguir sair da convenção virá para casa e Sei-chan disse que tentaria chegar amanhã mas da maneira que Masa-san é o Sei-chan chegará amanhã depois da meia noite-disse Kouki e Furihata não podia acreditar no que ouviu- Ahh e Taiga o Atsushi disse para hoje as quatro ires para a pastelaria pois ele, o Tetsu e o Tatsuya têm uma surpresa para ti-acrescentou Kouki olhando o homem de cabelos vermelhos fazendo Kagami se engasgar com a sua saliva

-A minha pequena aranha está a crescer tanto-disse o último homem orgulhoso sendo que ele tinha cabelos negros ondulados que chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros

-Makoto sabes que Teppei odeia que chames Kouki assim-disse o homem de cabelos laranja

-E desde quando eu lhe obedeço?-perguntou Makoto e Hanamiya estava a pensar a forma mais fácil de se matar- E também Kiyoshi tu e eu sabemos que as nossas equipas são possessivas demais-acrescentou Makoto olhando o homem de cabelos laranja e Miyaji assim uniu-se aos pensamentos de Hanamiya

-Continuo achar engraçado como acabamos com os nossos esposos-disse o único homem que até agora desconheciam quem era mas tinham a sensação de saber quem seria

-Eu ainda estou surpreso que o primeiro a confessar-se a mim foi Shintarou e não Kazunari que foi o segundo em se confessar-disse Kiyoshi sorrindo levemente e Miyaji abriu o olhos em choque- Depois foi o Taisuke(Otsubo) e por último Shinsuke(Kimura)-concluiu Kiyoshi e agora Miyaji estava no chão a morrer enquanto Kagami o tentava salvar

-A mim Tatsuya e Atsushi se confessaram ao mesmo tempo numa das vezes que me visitaram e no dia a seguir Tetsu fez o mesmo e eu demorei um mês para lhes conseguir dizer que sim pois estava confuso e corava sempre que os via-disse Taiga rindo e Kagami uniu-se a Miyaji no chão

-Bem eu ainda me pergunto como tudo aconteceu pois só me lembro dos membros da minha equipa e Teppei a se olharem irritados e depois o que me lembro é eu de eu estar aos beijos com eles-disse Makoto ligeiramente corado o que fez os outros rirem-se enquanto Hanamiya sentou-se no chão a pensar o que tinha de vender para comprar veneno para se matar(Teppei Kiyoshi, Kojirou Furuhashi, Kazuya Hara, Kentarou Seto e Hiroshi Yamazaki)

-Fica feliz pois eu só me lembro de terem dito que Shuuzo tinha voltado e no momento a seguir ele disse que eu era o namorado dele-acrescentou Shogo rodando os olhos- Ao menos ele pediu-me em casamento em condições-sussurrou Shogo e assim mais um uniu-se aos que estavam a morrer

-Mas ninguém supera o de Yukio-disse Taiga rindo e o mencionado rodou os olhos

-Aqueles idiotas tiveram sorte de eu os ter ouvido planear a sua confissão porque senão eu os teria matado por causa da maneira que eles se planejavam confessar-resmungou Yukio- Sério de todos eu pensava que quem seria pior seria Ryota mas na verdade o plano dele era fofo mas os outros deus me livre. Yoshitaka queria dar-me um ramo de rosas, sendo que sou alérgico a elas, e confessar-se com uma linha tirada da internet e Koji(Kobori) e Shinya(Nakamura) planejavam me levar ao parque e confessar-se num dos barcos do amor sendo que eu tenho pavor a água. Agradeço todos os dias pelo treinador Genta me ter pedido para ir ver o que aqueles idiotas estavam a fazer no ginásio-concluiu Yukio enquanto Kasamatsu pensava em um milhão de maneiras em como matar a sua equipa menos Kise,por agora ele podia viver

-Já agora como era o plano de Ryota para se confessar?-perguntou Kouki curioso

-A maneira em que eles me pediram em casamento-respondeu Yukio corado

-Eu queria tanto que os meus tivessem me pedido em namoro ou casamento com uma flashmob-resmungou Ryo e todos sorriram porque sim todos adoraram a maneira como os esposos de Yukio o pediram em casamento- Eu lembro-me que a mim foi no baile de finalistas e que tinham várias pessoas a quererem dançar comigo mas Satsuki, Daiki, Shoichi e Kousuke estavam sempre a meter-se no meio do caminho sendo que ao final da noite eu decidi os confrontar sobre isso-Ryo riu-se ao lembrar desse dia- Eles não estavam a responder-me até que Daiki tomou ação e me beijou deixando-me surpreso pois todos sabiam que ele e Satsuki saiam mas logo a seguir os outros três fizeram o mesmo-ele corou-se- Só passado uma semana é que eu consegui aceitar os seus sentimentos pois eu nunca liguei ao que sentia por eles até aquele momento-concluiu Ryo com um sorriso suave no seu rosto e Sakurai uniu-se aos que morreriam mas em vez de ser por causa de com quem ele se casaria era por causa de vergonha

-E tu Kouki?-perguntou Yukio pois ele era o único que nunca contou como os seus esposos se confessaram

-Lembram-se quando foi de férias a Kyoto?-perguntou Kouki e todos assentiram- Eu foi aquele templo em que se conseguires caminhar de uma estátua a outra de olhos fechados tu irás encontrar o amor e se te ajudarem quer dizer que alguém te irá ajudar a encontrar o amor-todos o olharam curiosos- Eu consegui o fazer sozinho e no dia a seguir foi a parte histórica da cidade e lá me encontrei com Sei-chan o qual se ofereceu para no dia a seguir oferecer-me uma visita guiada pelo resto da cidade e eu aceitei-Kouki sorriu levemente- No dia a seguir quando cheguei ao ponto de encontro encontrei-me com a equipa de basquete da Rakuzan mas decidi deixar estar e no final eu estava-me a divertir muito-ele riu levemente ao se lembrar do que aconteceu- Mais para o fim da tarde nós fomos ao parque das Sakuras e quando estávamos a meio do parque as flores começaram a cair e era uma cena bela que eu nunca poderei esquecer ainda mais porque eles decidiram confessar-se naquele momento-concluiu Kouki com um sorriso no rosto

-E aceitaste logo o pedido?-perguntou Kiyoshi curioso

-Não e disse que eu não valia nada e tudo isso e para surpresa de todos Eikichi me beijou e disse que ele não se apaixonou por causa do meu talento ou beleza mas sim pela maneira que eu era e que não queria estar com mais ninguém além de mim e os outros concordaram-respondeu Kouki corado- Eu acabei por lhes dar uma oportunidade e nunca me arrependo de o ter feito-concluiu Kouki rindo suavemente enquanto Furihata morria nos braços de Hanamiya que o apanhou enquanto ele caia

-Por mais idiotas, pervertidos e tudo isso nós não podemos nos arrepender de os ter aceitado se agora somos felizes e temos uma enorme família que amamos tanto-disse Makoto sorrindo junto dos outros antes de cada um ir para lados diferentes pois tinham coisas a fazer

Nesse momento os jovens olharam-se uns para os outros antes de desaparecerem"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duas semanas depois os treinadores das equipas de Winter Cup decidiram fazer um mini torneio no ginásio de Seirin. Agora estavam todos reunidos no ginásio mas alguns estavam afastados das suas equipas o que todos acharam estranhos. Furihata era o que estava pior pois a equipa de Rakuzan lhe estava a dar muita atenção e ele ainda estava inseguro quanto ao que viu, sim ele sabia que era verdade pois Kagami depois foi falar com ele sobre isso e no final reuniram-se com os outros que também viram aquilo. Passado algum tempo depois os treinadores chegaram e assim todos presenciaram uma cena surpreendente.

-Mako-chan-disse Furihata indo se proteger nos braços de Hanamiya que olhou Furihata confuso antes dele notar o olhar de Rakuzan na sua pequena aranha

-Ignora-os que é melhor mas se quiseres podes jogar com a minha equipa-sussurrou Hanamiya ignorando o olhar da maior parte e Furihata o olhou e assentiu com a cabeça- Hey Aida ele vai jogar com a minha equipa pois falta nos um membro-disse Hanamiya para Riko a qual apesar de não gostar de Hanamiya ao ver o olhar de Furihata concordou

Com isso o torneio começou sendo o primeiro jogo Seirin vs Josei sendo que Seirin ganhou e assim continuou até chegar ao primeiro jogo de Kirisaki Daiichi que era contra Yosen.

-Vamos jogar limpo e o capitão vai ser Furi por isso obedeçam-lhe-ordenou Hanamiya olhando Seto, Furuhashi, Hara e Yamazaki os quais assentiram com a cabeça confusos pela decisão de seu treinador e capitão mas decidiram deixar estar

O jogo começou e a maior parte dizia que Kirisaki Daiichi perderia mas o que eles se esquecem é que existe maneiras de alguém baixo conseguir ganhar contra alguém alto especialmente porque Kouki desde pequeno jogava basquete com crianças mais altas, o seu irmão e os amigos dele ou seja ele sabia muito bem como o fazer mas nunca o fez pois ele nunca tinha jogado na equipe além de contra Akashi. O resultado final surpreendeu muitos pois Kirisaki Daiichi ganhou por um ponto tal e qual como Seirin tinha ganhado por um ponto contra Rakuzan.

-O chihuahua afinal é assustador-sussurrou Aomine e Sakurai ao ouvir riu levemente

-Viste Mako-chan nós ganhamos-disse Furihata feliz a Hanamiya o qual teve de sorrir ao ver a felicidade no rosto do seu pequeno discípulo

-Eles absorveram rapidamente o papel que tinham no futuro-sussurrou Miyaji a Kagami pois eles estavam um ao lado do outro

-Sho-chan e Ryo-chan também-acrescentou Kagami sorrindo pois todos eles aceitaram a sua amizade no futuro facilmente mas quanto a com quem estariam no futuro era difícil especialmente porque agora estavam mais atentos às ações dessas pessoas

-Estiveste muito bem minha pequena aranha-felicitou Hanamiya e ele ignorou o grunhido que provenia da sua equipa

Os jogos continuaram e Kirisaki Daiichi acabou por perder contra Seirin pois se eles ganhassem Furihata teria de jogar contra Rakuzan e ele não queria. O último jogo acabou com Seirin perdendo por um ponto o que fez alguns se rirem pois era um bocado engraçado. Depois foram todos trocar de roupa para irem embora

-Hey Furi quando é que começaste a falar com Hanamiya?-perguntou Fukuda curioso ao seu amigos

-Desde o dia a seguir ao jogo contra Jabberwock-respondeu Furihata acabando de vestir o hoodie que Kasamatsu lhe tinha dado que era vermelho e em letras brancas tinha o número 12 atrás e a frente dizia "Sweet Little Spider"

Ele esperou por Kagami que também vestiu o seu hoodie roxo que em azul celeste tinha o seu número e dizia "Lovely Tiger Lily". Os da sua equipa olharam os seus hoodies curiosos mas não disseram nada. Ao saírem eles encontraram-se com que já todas as equipas estavam prontas. Os que viram o futuro também estavam a usar hoodies Hanamiya tinha um branco que em letras pretas tinha o seu número e dizia "Sexy BlackWidow", o de Sakurai era preto e em letras vermelhas tinha o seu número e dizia "I'm A Princess, Bitch", o de Miyaji era laranja e em preto tinha o seu número e dizia "Don't Touch My Pineapple", o de Haizaki era azul claro e em branco tinha o seu número e dizia "I'm The Queen, Sweetheart" e por último o de Kasamatsu era azul escuro e em preto estava o seu número e dizia "Mother Of Music & Idiots".

-Amo o teu hoodie Yukio-disse Haizaki sorrindo

-Obrigada-disse Yukio pois ele pediu ao seu pai para o ajudar a arranjar estes hoodies o qual em troca também queria um- Mas devias de ver o do meu pai-acrescentou Yukio rindo ao se lembrar o que dizia no do seu pai

-Ele vem nos buscar?-perguntou Sakurai curioso pois adorava as histórias de Kasamatsu Youji

-Sim mas é capaz que ele demore um pouco porque teve uma reunião com um dos seus antigos amigos-respondeu Kasamatsu

-Desde quando vocês são amigos, Kasamatsu-senpai?-perguntou Kise curioso como todos menos os de Seirin que já sabiam

-Desde o jogo contra Jabberwock-respondeu Hanamiya- E será que o amigo é o pai de …?-perguntou curioso e olhando para a sua pequena aranha que se escondia atrás de Murasakibara para não ser visto pelos de Rakuzan

-Esperemos que não- respondeu Kasamatsu

-Porque é que o Furichin se está a esconder atrás de mim?-perguntou Atsushi dando uma barra de chocolate a Furihata o qual não lhe respondeu só se escondeu mais quando os de Rakuzan olharam para ele

-Ele têm medo de Akashi-respondeu Kagami por Furihata olhando mal os de Rakuzan que ainda olhavam para Furihata

-Mas Akashicchi já não é assustador-disse Kise e muitos rodaram os olhos

-Depois de ver alguém quase a tirar um olho fora ao teu amigo diz-me se ficas ou não com medo-disse Hanamiya indo ter com a sua aranhita

Com isso todos começaram a conversar entre si mas olhavam ainda curiosos o grupo formado pelos do hoodie. As suas conversas foram interrompidas quando uma mota parou a frente deles sendo seguida por uma limusine que os de Teiko e Rakuzan conheciam muito bem.

-E eu ganhei de novo-disse o homem da moto tirando o capacete mostrando uma versão mais velha e militar de Kasamatsu

-Youji/Pai-disseram o grupo dos hoodie e Youji olhou para eles mostrando que a sua camisola dizia "Masa+GOM are stupid" fazendo ao grupo, menos Kasamatsu, começar a rir-se

-OMG I love your father Yukio-disse Kagami rindo

-Bem eu não me importo de adotar-vos-respondeu Youji divertido pois ele amava os novos amigos do seu filho mais velho

-Já não bastava um Youji?-resmungou um homem a sair da limusine e todos o reconheceram como Akashi Masaomi

-Hiiiii-gritou Furihata indo se esconder atrás de Atsushi de novo

-Ammm-Masaomi olhou confuso para Furihata

-Kouki pequeno não precisas de ter medo-disse Kasamatsu indo ter com ele e o abraçando- Ainda falta muito para termos de decidir algo-sussurrou sendo que só Furihata o ouviu

Nesse momento Jabberwock, que ainda estavam no Japão, chegaram ali e olharam a cena divertidos.

-Pffft não pensei que isto fosse acontecer-sussurrou Allen e todos concordaram

-Hey-chamou Nash e todos olharam para ele- Gostaram do vosso presente?-perguntou divertido e todos menos o grupo do hoodie os olharam confusos

-Foram vocês?-perguntou Sakurai calmamente e por alguma razão os de Too estremeceram de medo

-Sim. Não gostaram?-respondeu Nash rindo

-Ainda bem que tenho um par a mais-sussurrou Kasamatsu tirando um chinelo do seu saco e o pai dele o olhou assustado

Sakurai rapidamente pegou no saco de Wakamatsu que era o mais pesado, Miyaji pegou no lucky item de Midorima que era uma vara de metal, Haizaki estrelou os dedos furioso, Hanamiya pegou nuns frascos com líquidos que todos temiam saber o que era, Kagami pegou na comida feita por Riko e Furihata pegou as chaves da moto de Youji e subiu a moto.

-Penso que é melhor irmos-sussurrou Zack com medo e os outros concordaram e começaram a fugir

O grupo dos hoodies foram atrás deles. Os que ficaram para trás tiveram reações diferentes Youji começou torcer pelos seu filho e os amigos dele, Masaomi não sabia se chamar agora a ambulância ou esperar, os de Too olhavam com orgulho para Sakurai, os de Rakuzan pensavam que Furihata era incrível e que o deviam tentar conquistar, os de Kaijo olhavam com admiração o ex-capitão deles, Shutoku estavam surpresos a tal ponto que Midorima não se queixou da falta do seu lucky item, Yosen simplesmente ignorava tudo enquanto Himuro e Murasakibara olhavam Kagami como Kuroko fazia, os de Seirin pensavam quando seria o dia em que tudo voltaria a ser normal, Kirisaki Daiichi olhava com desejo o seu capitão e os Fukuda Sogo gravavam tudo.

-SEU FILHO DA PUTA SABES QUE MERDA FIZESTE?-gritou Miyaji furioso batendo em Zack com vara enquanto Haizaki o segurava- SABEM O QUÃO DIFÍCIL É ATUAR COMO NÃO SEI O QUE VAI ACONTECER? EU JÁ NEM ME SINTO CONFORTÁVEL À BEIRA DELES POR VOSSA CULPA E NEM FALEMOS QUE SHO-CHAN AGORA TEM MEDO DE O VER DE NOVO-continuou Miyaji a gritar

-MORRAM, MORRAM, MORRAM, MORRAM-gritava Sakura que mandava em Allen com o saco de Wakamatsu- POR VOSSA CULPA EU TIVE DE CONFRONTAR OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS MAIS CEDO-continuo a gritar Sakurai com lágrimas a escorrer pelos seus olhos

-Vamos lá está comida com este molhos especiais vão te fazer muito bem-disse Hanamiya juntando a comida de Riko o que tinha naqueles frascos e tentar os dar a Jason o qual estava ser segurado por Kagami

-Abre essa boca senão queres um pontapé no meio da pernas-sussurro Kagami e Jason abriu a boca e Hanamiya começou a lhe dar a comida

-A tua mãe deve estar tão desiludida por te teres tornado assim-disse Kasamatsu olhando mal Nick- Mas eu irei te ensinar uma lição pois odeio crianças mal educadas-continuou Kasamatsu levantando o chinelo e Nick o olhou assustado e assim Kasamatsu começou a bater-lhe com o chinelo como algumas mães fazem ao filhos

Enquanto isso Furihata divertia-se a andar às voltas atrás de Nash mas estava a ficar aborrecido por isso pegou rapidamente na vara de Miyaji quando este acabou com Zack e começou a andar atrás de Nash e a bater-lhe com a vara.

-Não te metas com o futuro e sentimentos das pessoas da próxima vez-concluiu Furihata parando a mota e batendo nas costas de Nash com a vara

-Sinto-me tão orgulhosa dos meus bebés-disse Youji mesmo sem saber o que aconteceu

-Recordar não irritar Sakurai-escreveu Satsuki no seu caderno de notas

-A minha pequena aranha/serpente cresceu tanto-disseram Hanamiya e Haizaki limpando lágrimas invisíveis do rosto

-Bem o discípulo algum dia vai superar o mestre-disse Sakurai e Haizaki mostrou-lhe a língua 

-O que é que eles fizeram?-perguntou Akashi por todos e Furihata abriu os olhos e fugiu de novo- Eu sou assim tão assustador?-perguntou confuso

-Ignora-suspirou Kagami enquanto Kasamatsu e Hanamiya foram buscar Furihata- E eles fizeram algo que nos deixou irritados e nos fez, de certa forma, mal-acrescentou Kagami e mandou um pontapé a Nash quando este tentou fugir

-Vocês são loucos-disse Nash ao ver todos os seus amigos no chão especialmente Jason que tinha espuma a sair pela sua boca

-Obrigada-disse Miyaji indo devolver a vara a Midorima- Mas devemos também agradecer-vos pois foi graças a vossas que nos tornamos amigos-acrescentou Miyaji

-C-como?-perguntou Nash confuso

-Não podemos negar agora tudo o que vai acontecer por isso já aceitamos algumas coisas-respondeu Hanamiya voltando com um Furihata no seu colo a dormir sendo seguido por Kasamatsu que olhava mal Nash

-Se voltas a fazer isto a alguém eu prometo que experimentarás algo pior que isto-sussurrou Kasamatsu antes de se virar para o seu pai- Já podemos ir-disse sorrindo

-Masa vai vos levar enquanto eu só posso levar um de vocês-disse Youji e Hanamiya ofereceu-lhe Furihata e devolveu-lhe as chaves da mota- Ouviste Masa vamos todos embora-disse Youji indo para a mota onde sentou Furihata e depois sentou-se a si mesmo

Com isso todos foram levados às suas casas, menos os GOM+Rakuzan+Yosen que ficaram na mansão Akashi e o grupo dos Hoodie que ficariam na casa de Kasamatsu, esquecendo este dia por algum tempo até que em um momento eles se irão lembrar dele de novo quando a verdade vier a tona.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uns anos mais tarde todos descobrirem a verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido e a razão por trás deles quererem matar os Jabberwock mas acabariam por deixar de lado pois com eles sabendo ou não as futuras famílias eram as mesmas apesar que Haizaki ao seu relacionamento acrescentou outras duas pessoas que eram o seu capitão de Fukuda Sogo, Hideki Ishida, e Ogiwara Shigehiro (ele não queria ser o único com apenas um esposo).


End file.
